


Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara learned to love, Frisk is the genocidal person, Oc Sarah, Reader-Insert, universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and your sister Sarah climb Mt. Ebbot out of curiosity, but could never plan what happens next. Join your soon-to-be friends, and sisters horrible singing as you avoid dastardly puzzles and traps. But remember... There is more to this story than you think... Fighting evil and saving timelines... Wait... I've almost spoiled the story! Your going to have to read for yourselves...Updates Wednesday





	1. Pushed

It was another boring day, in the same boring house, in the same boring village. The only thing that is worth doing here is doing the unthinkable, in this case, climbing Mt. Ebbot. Nobody was crazy enough to even go near it except me and my little sister. We planned to climb the mountain today. The town would be to busy to realize that an 11 year old and a 14 year old were missing. We would be back soon anyways, right?

"Y/n, it's time to go!" Sarah called. I could tell she was getting anxious and if we didn't go, she would chicken out. "Coming!" I replied.

We slipped out of the house, unnoticed. "This way," I whispered. We had this planned out for a while now. Slip out while the people are busy, and climb the path we had carefully planned out. "I know Y/n, I feel like we were waiting for months to explore the mountain!" It was a few weeks. 'So overdramatic,' I thought. Sarah and I climbed the worn-down dirt path. We were finally going to see the beautiful Mt. Ebbot! The further we went, the more excited we got. After about 30 minutes, we could clearly see the village from where we stood. There was an air to the mountain that was almost... Magical.

Sarah was humming one of her weird songs. It was familiar somehow even though I never heard it... "There's the peak!" I said excitedly. "Almost time to turn back." "Wait a sec Y/n, I think I see something further up the mountain!" Sarah put her arm out to stop me from leaving "I don't see anything... Wait... There's a cave!" We slowly walked to the cave and then inside. There was a large hole in the middle of the floor. Sarah and I looked at each other and approched the seemingly bottomless pit.

Bad idea... We were pushed in and the last thing we heard was a pcycotic laughter following us down.


	2. Things aren't always as they seem...

     The laughter seemed to follow us down, even over our own screams. As the ground approached I couldn't help but notice a bed of golden flowers. THUMP! All I saw was black. An everlasting darkness, a void never to be filled.

     "Ugh my head..." I muttered. "So the dead rises huh? Bout time you woke up. You kept me waiting. You ok?" I looked around for Sarah, but couldn't see anything more than a faint outline. "Y/n I think we need to get a move on if we want to get home." Sarah said quietly.

     "I think I see a hallway over there," I said. We walked towards the hallway and found a large door with a strange picture on it. We walked through the door to find a small golden flower standing alone. I walked over to it and it turned around? That should be impossible.

     "Two? That's never very happened before... And no Frisk..." The flower seemed to snap out it. "Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Your new to the Underground, aren't ya? Well little old me will have to teach you how things work down here!" We didn't even get to respond before the flower became surrounded by a sea of black. A red heart floated out of my chest, and a green one from Sarah.

     "See those hearts? Those are your souls, the very culmation of your being."

     "Is it just me or is this flower starting to sound like a Game Tutorial?" I whispered to Sarah.

     Flowey gave me a dirty look and proceeded with his instructions. "Your soul starts of weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

     "Definitely a game tutorial."

     "What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don't you?"

     "Not really, Flowers." I said. Sara, in denial, nodded. "Yup!" Flowey shot me another strange look that a flower shouldn't have.        "LOVE comes in these little white... Friendlyness Pellets. Move around! Get as many as you can!"

     I easily doged the 'Friendlyness Pellets' while Sarah ran straight into them, taking 19 damage...? Yup my gaming skills will come in handy!

   Flowey's face changed. "You IDIOT! Who would ever pass up an opportunity like this? DIE!" The Friendl... No... The Bullets sourounded us. Flowey burst into laughter. The bullets got closer and closer until a little flame was shot at Flowey, throwing him out of view.

     "What a miserable creature torturing such poor, innocent children. Do not worry. I am Toriel caretaker of the Ruins," said a smooth, medelodic voice. The darkness disappeared, leaving Sarah and I bathed in light.

     "Follow me, I will guide you through the catacombs."


	3. The Ruins

Toriel walked through the gate, Sarah and following. I glanced around, but Flowey was nowhere to be found. "Y/n, hurry up!" Sarah called. "Coming!" As soon as I walked through the gate, I was greeted by a large, purple room with a sparkling star. I had a determined feeling when I touched it. "Don't be so lazy Y/n, hurry up!" As I caught up to Sarah, I swear I could feel someone, or something, watching us leave. 

"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room." Toriel said as she demonstrated the puzzle. The door unlocked at the flick of a switch. Toriel left the room us following close behind. Toriel said something about a switch puzzle and Sarah instantly ran of to solve it. It was obvious, the switches were even labeled...

We solved it and moved to the next room. "As a human in the Underground monsters may want to attack you." Toriel told us. "You will need to be prepared for this situation. Go talk to the dummy. Stall for time and will come to resolve the conflict." Sarah and I walked to the dummy and the black came back. "Just like a game, huh?" 'You encountered the dummy'. Sarah used her ACT menu. 'Huh, that's new,' I thought. I continuously hit SPARE. 'Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans...?' I should be worried to hear voices in my head, but I'm in a place full of literal monsters, so I'm not surprised.

Toriel just stood there. I don't think she knew what happened. "The next room awaits," Toriel said.

"There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it." Toriel said. We walked through the room and encountered a frog-like monster. 'Frogit hops your way.' I complemented it as did Sarah. Toriel stared it down and it ran away. We exited the battle. "Take my hand for a moment," Toriel said. Sarah took her hand, me following close behind. "Puzzles seem a little dangerous for now," Toriel said nervously.

"You have done excellently thus far my children." Toriel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I'M LATE *~* The power was out since Tuesday, so I'll give you two chapters as an apology.


	4. Another perspective

???'s POV

"Hehehehe... The prophecy will come true. The Underground will go empty and the air will be filled with dust. I will keep doing this until the job is done. Now time to wait. Will this timeline be another dud? Will I need to go down myself? Either way, monsters, humans, EVERYONE will die. This timeline will be purged. Isn't that right, Flowey?" 

"Y-yes sir. I will help you with whatever you need!"

 

"Good, now we wait. One things for sure, this will be the last timeline, whether it's Frisk or not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry bout' the short chapter.


	5. All Alone

"I have a difficult request to ask of you. You must walk to the end of this hallway... By yourselves... Forgive me for this." Toriel said as she left.

She stood between a pillar and the wall. "I can sebshdhxj!" Sarah muffled my voice. "Shhhh... Let her have her fun," she said.

We walked through the empty room. When the end grew near, Toriel stopped us. "Do not worry, my children. I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." Toriel said. 

"You need a new hiding place. I seen you from a mile away," I said before Sarah could stop me. "I guess that is true. Good eye my child!" Toriel replied with a chuckle.

"Anyways, my children, this test was not without reason. I... Have some errands I need to run. Please remain here. Oh I know! I will give you cellphones!" Toriel said as she took out an ancient-looking brick phone. "Oh... It appears that I only have one... Y/n would you have it?"

"I hate to interrupt, but I have a phone already. Sarah could have it though," I said.

"Excellent my child! Let me put my number in here...? How do I put my number in?"

"Here let me. What's your number?" We exchanged numbers as I soon found out there was cell reception. But... Alas... No wifi... (Oh poor you. No wifi won't kill ya. Just get to Hotland, Alphys will help with that)

"Goodbye my children, I will return soon," Toriel said. 

"Toriel has left the building!" I said when she was gone. (Seriously, Author... An Alvis reference... Just how old are you... 14? Nevermind) "So what now?" 

"We could explore?" Sarah offered. "Then of we go!"

 

 

"What are you waiting for Y/n? Let's go!" Sarah asked. "Well you of course! I'm practically already outside kiddo," I replied.

We walked out the door and I seen another star. 'Playfully crinkling through the leaves files you with Determination'. "Sarah I'm going crazy, I just heard a voice tell me I was determined. What does it mean, what does it mean!" I sang the last part.

"I dunno but stop singing. You never let me sing, so even in the Underground you can't sing," Sarah said. "That's because you can't sing. It sounds like a dying cat," I replied.

"WE're bEaUTIful lIkE DiAmOnDs iN tHe SkY," Aaaand she's singing... Dang. Oh my ears. Ow. Just... No Sarah... No.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO NOT THE SINGING!! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING," I said overdramaticly. 

"Oh no not your precious ears! How will I EVER live with myself!?!?!?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha. Let's get moving before Flowers shows up," I responded. "Good idea."

As I went to the room north of us, a Frogit blocked my path. 'Frogit hops your way' said the mysterious voice in my head. I looked around and saw Sarah lazing on the ground, waiting for me to get back. I turned back to the battle and decided what to do. Fight or Mercy?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So... Updates every Wednesday. Or whenever I feel like it  
> :3  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
